Percy
Percy *'Number': 6 *'Class': GWR Avonside 0-4-0ST *'Designer': Avonside Engine Company *'Builder': Avonside Engine Company *'Configuration': 0-4-0ST *'Built': Around 1900 *'Arrived on Sodor': Sometime between 1925 and 1935 Percy is a cheeky green saddletank engine who was brought to Sodor to help run the railway during the big engines' strike. His favorite job is to deliver the Mail Train. He works on Thomas' Branch Line as a goods engine. Persona Percy is a cheeky little engine with no desire for adventure in the big world outside. He is always keen to oblige, a fact of which the other engines are apt to take advantage. Basis Percy is based on the Avonside 0-4-0ST, No. 5340 'Trojan' but with a class 1361 bunker and Hunslet parts. Livery Percy is painted NWR green with red lining and a "6" painted on his bunker sides in yellow with a red border. Appearances * Season 1 - Races for Thomas and Percy, Percy the Quarry Engine, Thomas and the Ice Cream Delivery (cameo), A Day for Duck (cameo), Percy, Bulstrode and the Troublesome Trucks, James and the Trouble with Trucks, Edward Gets it Right (cameo), Henry's Happy Day, Gordon and the Express Journey (cameo), Toby and the Welcomed Visitor (main role replaced by Toby), James and the Big Red Balloon (cameo), Sir Topham Hatt's New Clock, Sir Topham Hatt's Seaside Trip (does not speak), Henry's Sneezes, Oliver's Mansion Adventure (mentioned), The Old Barge (cameo), Percy's Day Out, Thomas and the Snow (cameo), and Thomas' Fair * Season 2 - Thomas and the Mountain, James' Market Day, Bertie's Foggy Day, Edward Saves the Day, Neil the New Engine, A Magical Tale, Terence in Trouble, The Trouble with Trains, and Thomas and the Snowy Surprise (does not speak) * Season 3 - Cranky the Crane, Salty the Dockyard Diesel (cameo), Harvey Saves the Day, A Bad Day for Harold, The Fogman and the Horn, It's Just Snow (cameo), Diesel the World's Strongest Engine, The Ghost Train, Percy and the Garden Gnomes, Stuck in the Middle, Scary Jack Frost, Gordon's Goods Train, Percy's Chocolate Crash, Thomas, Percy and the Squeaky Mouse, Thomas the Jet Rocket Engine, and Edward the Very Reliable Engine * Season 4 - Emily's Special Surprise (does not speak), Percy Saves the Day, Fergus at the Quarry (cameo), Edward's Steam Fair (cameo), What's the Matter Henry?, James and the Boiler Burster, Arthur's Spotless Record, Toby and the Windmill (main role replaced by Toby), Shortcut to Castle Loch, Salty's Story, Something Very Fishy (does not speak), Murdoch's Heavy Train (cameo), Fergus Sent for Scrap (cameo), Bulgy Returns (cameo), Harold to the Rescue, The Best Dressed Engine of All, Gordon and Spencer the Fast Engines (cameo), Hasty Puddings (cameo), and Thomas' Three Cheers * Season 5 - Scruff's Changeover, Winston the Inspection Car, Gordon Runs Weak, Calm Caitlin, Standard Stafford, Not Right Now, Charlie!, The Phantom Train, Percy's Good Luck, Too Many Rescue Engines (cameo), Thomas the Lazy Engine, Christmas for the Diesels, The Frozen Tidmouth Turntable, Away From the Fish (cameo), The Fishy Kipper, and Thomas Takes a Shortcut * Skarloey Railway - Sir Handel Returns (cameo) Trivia * Percy went through several changes in the Thomas' Sodor Adventures series: ** Season 3: *** He gained a permanent lamp. *** A stand underneath his smokebox. *** His eyebrows change shape. *** His cab was blacked out (except for cab shots filmed on a larger model). ** Season 5: *** His cab became opened again. *** The counterweights on his wheels vanished. ** Season 7: *** His side-rods become silver Gallery File:PercyMkI.jpg|Awdry's model of Percy File:Who'sGeoffrey45.png|Percy in the nineteenth season File:WildWaterRescue26.png Category:North Western Railway Category:Steam locomotives Category:Tank engines